The Bet
by seaweedfma
Summary: Roy loses a bet to Maes and as a result, he has to babysit Elysia. Read about how he lost the bet and how the night of babysitting a 3 year old went. Roy x Maes, Maes x Gracia, and of course we have Elysia as well. Rated Mature for the first chapter.
1. The Bet

Title: The Bet (Part One)  
Author: Seaweed Otter  
Genre: Fluff  
Rating: R to NC-17  
Pairing: Roy Mustang x Maes Hughes (and Babysitting!Roy vs. Elysia!)  
Spoilers: None, really. Slightly AU. In my world he can have a wife and a boyfriend!!! The characters are not mine.

This was originally done for the **fma_fuh_q** Live Journal community.

**

"So, you are telling me that if I can hold out longer than you, You will babysit Elysia for me next week for our anniversary?" Roy nodded and smiled, placing soft kisses on Maes' forehead. He lazily draped his hand over Maes' chest, tracing the soft contours of his lightly sculpted muscles. He scooted closer to his lover in bed, gently pressing his body against the taller man. Naked flesh pushed against naked flesh, body heat radiating from under the flimsy white sheets.

"And, if I win, then you have to help me with my paperwork for a week. You have no idea how many times I have to sign my name to totally worthless pieces of paper. Being in Investigations, I am sure that something as paltry as a forged signature will be nothing for a man with... your talents." He placed another soft kiss, this time on the lips. "And you wonder why I come home at night, too tired to do anything!" Roy tried to put on his most pitiful face, but Maes didn't believe it for a moment. He just giggled and leaned up to the man with the deep onyx eyes and gave him a long, languishing kiss and gently shook his head.

"Yeah, you are pitiful, and I am straight!" He tried to look hurt again, doing a bit better the second time, but Maes was having none of it. He sighed softly and leaned back into the kiss, opening his mouth slightly for his lover. He felt his tongue explore his teeth, his tongue, his cheek, taking in every bump and contour of Roy's mouth, like mapping a trail.

He was disappointed when he had to break the kiss. "So, is it a deal then?" He rolled to his side and offered Maes his hand.

"It is a deal." Maes replied. He quickly shook, then broke away from Roy's hand. Before Roy was even able to respond, he rolled from Roy's side to on top of him, placing his hands on either side of Roy's narrow shoulders. Slowly he eased his weight off of his hands and lowered his body down onto the shorter man.

Roy groaned softly, feeling himself pressing down into the bed under the added weight. Against his will, he breath left him, his lungs gasping for air. Roy tried to say something, but it only came out as little squeak.

Mercifully, Maes shifted his weight downwards, aligning their waists together, and arching his back. His chest moved upwards and he pressed his groin in, rubbing their lengths together. Roy moaned what sounded like a garbled version of Maes' name, his already rock hard length aching for more attention. He moved his hands over Maes' chest, brushing his fingers against his sensitive nipples. Softly, Maes gasped, but his eyes kept their determination. He had a job to do, and a date to keep.

Maes skillfully balanced on one arm and his knees, hovering over his lover. He paused for just a brief moment, to admire the man who was underneath him. He was so beautiful, his dark hair and dark eyes, his thin, but well built body. Even his scars from numerous battles in the past told their own stories, and were each of them were beautiful in their own way. He didn't hesitate for long, not wanting to prolong the pleasure to his love any longer than was needed.

His other hand cut a quick line down Roy's almost bare chest, down then small trail of soft black curly hair from his bellybutton, and down further, to the thicker hair that lay between his legs. Roy closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around his chest and digging small lines of pleasure in Maes' back with his fingernails. Maes hissed in pain and pleasure. "Rrrf.. Roy. we need to trim those nails of yours..." he said, his tone of voice belaying any serious he was trying to put into it.

He went silent and went back to his work. His loose hand gently gripped the the base of Roy's length, and he started to pump at it slowly, while moving his hips up and back, bucking in time with his thrusts.. He pressed downwards, his own length moving back and forth against Roy's with each move of his body- up and back... up and back... Roy yelped in pleasure. "M-m-m-aes.. that is.. cheating..." He barely was able to mouth the words, his whole body shook with absolute pleasure.

"Hmm.. well I guess you should have set some more concrete rules before you placed the bet, shouldn't you? It isn't my fault that you don't think ahead!" Maes smiled and picked up the pace with his stroking and rubbing.. He softly groaned, his own length aching for more. Roy closed his eyes and dug his fingernails in harder to Maes' back.

"Rrrrf.. I will get... you for this... Mrrrrrnnn.." Roy threatened. Maes just smirked, leaned down, and kissed Roy before he could say anything else. He held the kiss, his stroking becoming hard and fast now, his hips bucking wildly. Even being on top and giving more attention to his partner's now weeping cock, he knew he wasn't going to last long either. He had to get Roy to go over the top- luckily he knew the one spot that drove him crazy. He had found it by accident one night, and it almost caused Roy to come right after he gently rubbed his finger against it. Maes moved his hand up to where the head and the shaft met, rubbing one finger over the very sensitive part of the underside of the glans..

"MRRRRRRFFFF!!!" Roy couldn't speak with his lover's tongue in his mouth, but Maes knew what that meant. Roy's eyes went wide, and he bucked his hips upwards hard against Maes, his body shaking uncontrollably. Maes felt his lover writhe under him. He could tell when his whole body went rigid for a moment before he yelled his lover's name deeply down his throat. Maes felt Roy's warmth as it splashed on his belly and gravity directed it back to the man from whence it came. It took only a few soft strokes before his eyes rolled back, and his own juices met Roy's.

It took a while for either of them to get their breaths back. Maes gently rolled off from on top of Roy, trying as hard as he could to keep their sticky messes off of his newly washed sheets. Groaning as he saw that that would never happen, Maes sat up, dangling his still week legs over the edge of his bed.

He that knew he really needed to get up and get cleaned off, but he just had no energy, nor did he have any want to leave this man. Instead, he tiredly flung his legs back onto the bed and lay on his back, and snuggled up beside his still panting lover.

"Hmm.. should I expect you at 18:30 next Wednesday evening, then?" As hard as Maes tried, he couldn't stop the smirking grin from covering his entire face. He tried to placate his his lover, and gave Roy a little peck on the cheek.

The only answer he got was a pillow to his face.


	2. The Aftermath

Roy was pretty sure that this was the only time that he had ever wanted to stay after work. As it was, though, Maes had made it well known that Roy had lost a bet (although he had to thank some deity that he hadn't explained to them *how* he lost the bet), and that because of that, he had to get out of work on time Wednesday so he could make it over to the Hughes' household by 1830 hours.

"Are you sure that there are no more papers for me to sign, Hawkeye?" Roy pleaded with his eyes, like a puppy in the rain. She shook her head and tried to hide her smile. "No, sir. Now get going. It is already 1800 hours. You need to head out, sir." Roy sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was pretty sure that after this fiasco, there wouldn't be enough alcohol in the world to forget it. He sullenly gathered his coat and stalked out, grunting to Havoc, who took this as his sign to follow.

A few minutes later, Havoc brought the car around and Roy hopped in. "Where to, Boss?" Havoc smiled, his cigarette hung loosely out of his mouth at an odd angle. He looked over his shoulder in that lazy, half lidded look that he usually wore. Anyone who didn't know Havoc would swear that he was either on drugs, or just consistently sleepy, but his friends knew it was just Havoc being Havoc.

"To Hughes, Jean." Roy said curtly, curling his coat around his lap, trying to get some semblance of warmth to his cold limbs.

Havoc snorted a little and turned back around, starting off. "Hmm.. Don't have to bite my head, Sir. I just figured you would want to change first..." he grumbled, gradually becoming silent. The car ride was awkward and quiet, and both felt quite a bit better once it was over. Havoc idled the car for a moment, draping his arm over the front seat and looking back again. "Will you need me to pick you up when this is done?" he asked as more of a courtesy than really wanting to have to wait on Mustang. He was was on call, that meant having to tell his first date in almost a month that he had to break it off early because his boss needed a chauffeur.

"No, thanks. I am sure Maes will drive me home. He OWES me." Havoc visibly relaxed, smiling softly. Roy caught that and smiled a bit. "But stay on your toes, just in case I need to get in touch with you." Havoc's shoulders drooped, and he nearly lost his cigarette.

"Yes, boss." Havoc muttered, more than a little disappointed that Roy had felt the need to ruin his night as well. Wasn't one person's ruined night enough for him, Havoc wondered? He guessed not. Roy got out and closed the door, and Havoc sped away, having relegated himself to spend yet another night alone, probably nursing a cigarette and a tired right hand.

Roy took a deep breath, adjusting his coat, and slowly walked up to the front door, knocking slightly. Somewhere deep in his brain, maybe he thought that if they didn't hear him knock he could just leave. His heart sank just a little when a widely smiling Maes opened the door a few seconds later.

"Heya, Roy! We were talking bets on whether you would bother to show up!" He grabbed Roy's jacket and practically pulled Roy in and shut the door behind him. He wasted no time in planting a quick kiss on Roy's lips, causing the colonel to blush.

"Watch it, we don't want Elysia to see! Gracia was hard enough to talk to about this, but she is just too young... She won't understand."

Maes put a finger to his lover's lips. "It is okay. You are early, so Gracia is giving her a bath. We figured that was something that you wouldn't have any clue what to do." Roy just nodded, sighing audibly.

"And you will be able to give me a ride home tonight, Maes?" Roy quickly tried to change the subject.

Maes shrugged, and smiled. "Yeah, I guess. Or you could just sleep here. I see that you didn't even bother to change out of your dress blues. I sure hope she doesn't spill anything on them!" He giggled a little and held out his arm in a silent offer to take his coat. Roy smiled back and shrugged his outer black long coat off, then unbuttoned his blue dress jacket, and handed them to Maes.

"Mmm.. A shame I can't keep undressing you!" Maes nonchalantly said, as he hung the coats up in the hallway.

"Maes, dammit! Be good! Especially with your family around!" Roy's cheeks flushed deep red. Maes managed one more quick kiss on his cheek, then he went thru the hallway and up the stairs. Roy followed a few steps behind.

By the time he had gotten up he stairs, Elysia was already dried off and mostly dressed. Roy stopped in the doorway, watching with a smile as Gracia doted on her daughter.

"Hey there, Gracia." he bent down. "Heya, kiddo!" he smiled widely at Elysia. She made a little "eep" noise and hid behind her mother, waving shyly. Gracia turned around. There was, for a second, a look in her eyes. Roy wasn't sure if it was anger, or sadness, or something else. But as quickly as it was there, it was gone again, and she smiled warmly at Roy.

"Hello, Roy. I really appreciate you babysitting Elysia tonight. This is the first time since she was born that we have been able to go out on our anniversary. Maes won't tell me how he got you to do it.. " she glared at the man that Roy just realized had snuck up behind him. 'This guy should be in Infantry, not Investigations if he is that quiet' Roy thought. "..but just believe me when I say that we really do owe you for this." Roy looked back over his shoulder and flashed a very 'cat that ate the canary' grin to Maes, whose heart sunk. He knew that neither Gracia nor Roy were going to let this go until Roy got repayment.

Gracia turned back around, picked up Elysia, and walked to the door. Roy and Maes cleared the path out of doorway, and fell in step behind her. They went downstairs, where Maes and Roy entertained Elysia while Gracia went back upstairs and got dressed. when she came down a short time later, even Roy couldn't help but stare a bit. She had a long, dark green dress, slit part of the way up the side, with spaghetti straps, and cut low over her breasts.

"W-w-wow, Gracia!" Maes stammered, and Roy muttered the same under his breath. She blushed a little and finished down the stairs and walked into the room. Elysia quickly put down her crayons and ran to her mother's side.

"Mommy! You are so pwetty!" She giggled.

Gracia kneeled down and gave her daughter a kiss and a hug. "Thank you, honey!" she stood back up. "Now it is time for us to go." Gracia turned to Roy and flashed a little smile. "Now we should only be gone a few hours. She should be in bed by 8:00. She can have a snack if she wants one, no radio, and I would suggest putting her to bed closer to 7:45 so you can read her a story."

Gracia walked over to Maes, giving him a little kiss. Maes tried not to smile when both Elysia and Roy scrunched up their faces a little bit.

"Now Elysia, you be a good girl for Uncle Roy."

He leaned down and gave her a big kiss, and she scrunched her face again. "Daddeee!" she protested.

He giggled and stood back up and walked towards the door, his wife in hand. "Have fun, Roy!" He smiled and waved, looking over his shoulder. The door shut, and they were alone.

Roy looked down at Elysia, who just smiled up at him with her small toothy grin. She really looked a lot more like her mother, but the goofy smile that so easily came to her face was all Maes. He couldn't help but smile back at her. He was pretty sure that poor Maes was going to be very busy in the future, throwing knives at many potential boyfriends. She was going to be a heart breaker like her mom, he could tell.

"So, Unca Roy, whadda ya wanna do?" She looked up with her huge blue/green eyes and blinked. His heart melted just a little.

"Well, your mom said you could have a snack if you want. Are you hungry, kiddo?" he kneeled down, talking to her level.

"Yeah! I wanted popcorn earlier, but the poppy thingy is broken." She said sadly. He smiled, guessing that they had one of those brand new popcorn popping machines that were becoming popular. He had heard of them, and he had even tried popcorn before, and he enjoyed it. But he hadn't liked it enough to spend the money that it was selling for. He had read about it and knew the general concept of how it worked, and it gave him an idea.

"Hey, kiddo, what if I told you that I could make you some popcorn? But you have to promise.. cross your heart.. not to tell your mommy and daddy, because they won't like me showing you."

Elysia clapped her hand and giggled loudly. "Okie Unca Roy!!!" He stood up and offered her his hand, which she eagerly grabbed. They walked into the kitchen, and Roy put her in her high chair, then searched the kitchen for the popcorn.

"Ah, here we go!" Roy said. On the counter, he put down a length of aluminum foil, then spread some of the popcorn kernels on it. He sprinkled a little salt, then closed the foil up, making a little pocket, with a small hole in the top for steam. "Okay, Elysia, now this is a little dangerous, so just stay still, okay?" She nodded and smiled. He put the foil on the stove, and put on his white glove with the red salamander array that he always kept in his pants pocket.

"Wha' is that, Unca Roy?"

Roy smiled. "You will see, kiddo." He snapped his fingers, making the flame as small as he could, directing it to the underside of the foil and making sure that it didn't burn too hot.

Any fears that he had that the fire would scare a three year old went away as she laughed and clapped at the fire show. "Yah! Unca Roy makes fire!!" Roy smiled and turned back to the foil to make sure it was still under control. It only took about a minute, and they were rewarded with the first 'pop' of the kernels turning inside out. Roy had a satisfied smile on his face. He hadn't been 100% sure that it was going to work, but he was glad that it did, and he didn't have to disappoint Elysia.

A couple of minutes later, the popping had stopped. Roy took off his glove and put on an oven mitt, carefully opening the foil and venting out the rest of the steam. He put some of the kernels on a plastic plate after it cooled down, and gave the plate to Elysia. "Fanks Unca Roy!" She started to devour the popcorn, spilling as much around her as what she got into her mouth. Roy couldn't help but smile softly.

The popcorn distraction didn't last long, and soon she was wiggling in her chair, wanting to do something else. He took her out of the chair, and she dashed back to the living room, a panicky Roy chasing after her. He got in there just in time to see her open her toy chest in the living room and start to throw her toys out onto the floor, apparently searching intently for something.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, getting out some paper and crayons and starting to draw, leaving the rest of the toys strewn about the living room. Roy watched her for a few minutes. She was working intently on the picture, concentrating so hard that her tongue was sticking out of the side of her mouth. He tried to be annoyed that he was obviously going to have to clean up after her, but she was so cute that he found it hard to stay mad at her. He sighed softly and started to clean up.

When he was done, he looked at the clock. It was close to 7:30 already. He smiled a little. It wouldn't be much longer, and then he could start planning his revenge on his best friend. He gently sat down close to her, being sure not to startle Elysia, and watched her with a warm smile. There was a tiny part of him who was jealous of his friend. Even though he had had plenty of lovers, he had never had any woman who he really wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He was approaching 30, and the Wild Mustang showed no signs of broken and settling down. He wondered for a moment if this was what he was missing in his life.

He only got a moment to think about it before Elysia broke him out of his thoughts. "Unca Roy! Unca Roy!! Lookee!!" she held up a picture of a blueish blob with orange skin and black hair that he guessed was himself, fire coming out of his hand, with little yellow dabs that he guessed was popcorn everywhere. He inwardly groaned. He knew Maes, being in investigations, would be able to figure it out, and he certainly wasn't going to destroy the art that this little girl spent so much time and effort on. With a groan, he figured that he was busted either way, and pasted on a little smile, taking the picture from her.

"That is very nice, Elysia! Let's go put in the kitchen where they will see it!" she jumped up and ran to the kitchen, pointing to the small icebox where some of her other work was already hanging. It was hard to find a place to put it, whatever spot wasn't taken up by her art had pictures of her, taken by her doting father.

"Yah, Unca Roy! That is pwetty!" She clapped her hands and giggled loudly. Any feelings of impending doom that Roy had felt about using fire to pop popcorn melted at that smile, that laugh. It was just so hard to feel bad when she was around. He started to understand quite a bit more about why his best friend was so happy all the time.

He looked at his watch. It was already almost 10 until 8. "Oh, it is late! Let's go upstairs, it is time for you to head to bed!" Roy leaned down, arms outstretched, ready to pick her up and carry her upstairs.

"No! I don' wanna!" Like a lighting bolt, she took off back towards he living room. He sighed.

"Oh, great, this is going to be fun." Roy rolled his eyes.

10 minutes later, Roy finally had her cornered, and she was already pretty tired. She didn't fight much as he carefully picked her up, his lack of experience with children painfully obvious, and put her down in her bed and pulled up the covers. He reached down and gently pusher her bangs away from her face. She yawned, and smiled up at Roy.

"Unca Roy?"

"Yes, kiddo?"

"I had fun." she yawned.

"I did too. You get to sleep now." He rubbed her head affectionately and smiled, then walked out of the room, turning off the light.

"Unca Roy?" He had almost made it out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"If there are any monsters in my closet, will you pop them like popcorn?"

Roy both cringed and smiled. He wasn't sure if it was terribly cute that she wanted his fire to protect her, or a really bad idea because she would be sure to tell her father about it.

"Um... sure, kiddo. You go to sleep and I will protect you."

"Ni ni Unca Roy. I love you!"

"Night, Elysia." He closed the door, trying to force his eyes to stop watering.

The next couple of hours were pretty eventless. He did go an check on her pretty often. Every time he did, she was sleeping soundly, curled up in a little ball. Roy was almost starting to doze on the couch when he heard Maes and Gracia come back in.

"Hey, you two lovebirds. Did you have a good time?" He hoped he didn't look as sleepy as he felt. Gracia put their coats up while Maes went into the kitchen to put their leftovers in the icebox.

"Yes, it was very nice, although I had to almost tie Gracia down to the seat so she wouldn't call you to check in on Elysia! How was she?" Maes called from the kitchen.

"She was fine. It was pretty uneventful."

"You are a terrible liar, Roy Mustang." As usual, Maes could see right through him. Sometimes Roy regretted having a friend who was so damn observant.

"Well, it really wasn't too bad, honestly. She was rambunctious, but as soon as it was time to go to bed, she was out like a light. I didn't even have to read her a story."

Maes walked back in, a bit of a smirk on his face, but he stayed silent for a moment.

"Uh... so.. I can get a ride back to my place, right? It isn't late, but I am tired."

"Sure, buddy. Gracia?" Maes called up to his wife who had already gone upstairs to check on her daughter. "I am going to drive Roy home. I will be back in a few minutes." He turned back to Roy. "Come on Roy, let's go." his voice dropped just a little as they walked out the front door. "And if I ever find out that you used your fire alchemy to pop popcorn around my little girl again, I will not hesitate to use my knives and make sure that you never have children yourself." Maes flashed what could only be described as a dangerous smile.

Somehow, Roy didn't think that he had been kidding.


End file.
